


Promotion

by BARALAIKA



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Blood As Lube, Humiliation, Intersex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Menstruation mention, Rape, Spit As Lube, Trauma, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, breeding mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Ravus reminisces on regrets in his life. The night of his first promotion in the army was when he truly realised how tangled he was in Ardyn Izunia's web.Graphic non-con. Ravus is intersex.





	Promotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zotos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zotos/gifts).



Nerves never got the better of him.

 

Ravus was a man of cool head, steely resolute and unwavering in his convictions. He stood proudly in his position, even as he clasped his dear sister’s hands as she coughed, then dabbed the blackened blood from her bite-reddened lips. Those were the hardest times to convince himself of his stances— Pryna’s whimper as he stroked her gently behind the ear as he left, knowing that Lunafreya would bury her face there in the night and sob; the way she forced her smile as he kissed her cheek goodbye; the snap of the door as he locked her in behind him.

 

They were thoughts he suppressed through his days, as he planned military campaigns and preserved his perfect, stony mask as vultures circled around him at their grand tables. No matter how they picked at his flesh, he did not grant them the privilege of a response. Not once.

 

But one man had a way of getting one.

 

Ardyn Izunia had his ways of attaining his wants, no matter how small or frivolous they may have been. He had claimed Ravus as his pet project when the Tenebrae royalty came into the empire’s hands— that should have been the first sign that something was amiss, but nobody asked any questions of the chancellor. Ever. Ravus quickly learnt that his word was law: he wasn’t stupid enough to challenge him the second time. His visits were lessons in politics, in the gossip from the high tables, in language. Chancellor Izunia needed more eyes in the military and so, Ravus’ trajectory was decided. It was final.

 

 

> _At least he waited_.

 

 

He remembered it as if it had happened moments ago, each touch embedded into his skin, each look carved into his eyes. It was… his promotion day. Six months of basic training had led into a year and a half of magitek piloting and from there, Glauca himself requested that their annexed prince ascend into the ranks of his conquerors. There were no complaints; Ravus was a model soldier to the bone and he joined their ranks at the sub-captain’s table.

 

“Well, now… look who’s done well for himself, hm?” Ardyn’s silken voice rolled from his lips like the wine he swirled with a slack wrist, haphazard and casual. The glasses were ostentatious goblets and Ravus’ looked out of place in his pale hands— his grip tightened when he heard Ardyn and his uneven boot steps, even though he was as big as him now and had so little reason to be afraid. He kept his eyes down, deferential, until Ardyn was before him. “Oh, please. You’re a man now, don’t be afraid to act like one.”

 

Ravus was never sure if he was being complimented or scolded. He rose his head to look Ardyn in the eye and was greeted with a worrying smile that, to anybody else, would be congratulatory— it was a strange look, one that set his hair on end and made his chest tight at the same time. The moment dragged on far too long and Ravus was the first to buckle, snapping his gaze away beneath the pressure.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“What is it now? Sub-Captain Nox Fleuret?”

 

“It is, sir.”

 

So well trained. Ardyn couldn’t have asked for better.

 

“Have you tried the wine? It’s from your vineyards, you know. I do believe it’s twenty years your senior.”

 

“… No, sir.”

 

“Why ever not? It’s your party, my darling boy. Don’t tell me it’s your first?”

 

Ravus stained red as his drink. Ardyn laughed.

 

“Am I to understand that the king and queen of Tenebrae forbade their prince a cup of wine all his life? My word! Drink, boy! As much as you desire.”

 

The offer bore a hidden edge, he knew it. But like the young fool he was, Ravus let the corner of his mouth twitch upwards as he glanced to Ardyn’s face to search for the last confirmation of approval. He found it in his grin, sealed with a solid pat on the arm. So he drank. The taste was not what he expected; the alcohol was _very_ apparent, the texture strange on his tongue and so sour that he could barely tell it was fruit. He swallowed, but the displeasure was clear on his face and set Ardyn into fresh peals of laughter— he smacked Ravus on the back uncomfortably hard, then slid his arm around his shoulders to lead him away from the gathering.

 

“Oh! Oh, you slay me! Drink up, lad!”

 

Determined not to give any more reason to laugh away for free, Ravus drained his cup and did his best to suppress his ensuing cringe by looking away from Ardyn, but ended up trying not to cough. Their footsteps clacked leisurely down the hallway that Ardyn chose for them, high-vaulted in metal and gloomy beneath stark industrial lighting. He had grown unaccustomed to such closeness after his time in the military, but his bristling subsided and slowly, he relaxed as his head started to lighten.

 

“Ahh… Ravus, darling, I have missed you. It feels as if it were an eon ago that we last had time to ourselves, doesn’t it? And my, how you’ve grown. I wanted to speak with you… of your _sister_.”

 

Ravus prickled as his head whipped around to Ardyn.

 

“Lunafreya! H-How is she?” He demanded, desperate, the love in his voice unveiled so freely. “Is she safe?”

 

“Shhhhhh, shh shh. She is alive.”

 

Ravus froze.

 

“A-And!?”

 

“She is the Oracle, as was planned. But already, it… bears heavy on her shoulders. Her health is ailing her as she travels. But she brings succor to those afflicted the worst by this cruel star, Ravus,” Ardyn spoke, tone low and shockingly soft… but he could not shift lose the last remnants of condescension. “You understand that she must, don’t you? Poor Luna… she suffers so sweetly for her people. She’s a woman now, her first blood has been shed. Do you remember… how late yours was?”

 

For Ardyn to speak of something so personal of Luna’s, of his, made Ravus’ face stain ever darker. It almost dulled the news of her struggle, but his head was starting to spin between the wine and the news. Was she to be married now? Would… she survive to see such a thing? He stared into the middle distance, clutching his goblet for dear life. But… he’d been asked a question. Hadn’t he?

 

“… yes. I do,” came his belated reply. It had been so long since he’d spoken with Ardyn about such embarrassing matters as his monthly cycle, but he couldn’t have forgotten the shock of his physicians when he bled. He’d been believed infertile. Their bloodline presumed dead, buried. Only a select handful of people knew of Luna’s nature and believed intersex individuals to be infertile as well, but this was worrying news. He couldn’t bear to see their bloodline sullied by Lucians.

 

How it was that both the prince and princess of Tenebrae exhibited intersex traits had been a point of fascination for the researchers of Niflheim, but the truth of why was a secret that died with their nation. Only a chancellor’s writ had prohibited studies.

 

“Do not be so worried, lad. There’s hope for your family yet— this isn’t the end of you.”

 

Was that supposed to comfort him? Ravus’ brow furrowed deep.

 

“Hm? You want to die along with your country?” Ardyn rumbled, then _struck_. He pulled Ravus towards the steel-clad wall and slammed him up against it, hard enough to make him freeze like a deer in headlights, then forced their bodies together so that he could whisper directly in the stunned lad’s ear. “My, Ravus, that’s a _waste_.”

 

One wide hand slid between his thighs and pressed inquisitive fingers up into the cleanly-pressed lines of his white military dress trousers. Surely enough, there was no bulk in Ravus’ groin. The shelf of muscle that led down from his navel tapered into a cleft and split into lips as it curved around his body. The telltale scratch of cloth on hair elicited a chuckle from Ardyn’s throat and Ravus jumped at the sensation of something pressing between his untouched lips. His breath caught in his chest and Ravus went deadly still, shell shocked.

 

 

> _What did he want with me? Was it the risk?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Did he want me to carry his child because he wanted it, or because it would mark me as his?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Or did he just want me to believe it was possible?_

 

 

Ardyn’s hands pressed into his body, his touch so heavy that he swore it left imprints in his form. Stubble scratched his neck as Ardyn closed his mouth around what little skin laid exposed and scraped his teeth along the pallid flesh, savouring the shudder that followed.

 

“Do you like this?” Ardyn asked, squeezing Ravus’ mound slightly too hard. “You’ve saved yourself for me, haven’t you?”

 

He’d dreamt of it before. Kissing Ardyn had seemed so much sweeter in his mind, but what Ravus got was a crush of their mouths that he moaned into and opened his mouth for, welcoming him in. He shifted his hips and rubbed his untouched snatch up against invasive fingers, teasing his soft clit against them through his trousers… and found that he quite liked it. That was all the permission that Ardyn needed.

 

It wasn’t really about Ravus. He realised that when he was pulled to the ground, his pants yanked down and his dress coat pried open to show just enough flesh to be tantalising; he was too afraid to fight, yet too sickly fascinated to resist. Ardyn found what he was looking for between his legs and wasted no time. He buried his face against Ravus’ soft, platinum pubes and dug into his cunt with his tongue. Some soft fat still remained, rendering his outer labia chubby, while his inner lips sat at the same length and with stimulation, swelled nicely to make his cunt puffy. That was all that Ardyn wanted— Ravus was wet as a bitch in moments and showed no outward signs of worry.

 

When Ardyn pulled his cock out, however, the colour ran from Ravus’ face. It was a worrying size, thick and meaty, with a bulbous head and a loose foreskin that hung open around his prick like a vulgar halo and dripped along with his cockhead. Ardyn simply spat into his hand and slathered it onto himself, then spat down onto Ravus’ cunt and smeared it in with the fat head. His lips squelched as he ran back and forth, which almost felt good… until he started to pry at the tiny entrance.

 

Ravus cried out in pain as his virgin hole opened just wide enough for Ardyn’s slit to have a clear view inside of him, but that was hardly the end. He took a crushing grip of Ravus’ slender, tough hips and resumed prodding at him. Each press pushed him wider and wider: they could _both_ feel the strain of flesh, of fine skin stretched too far already and Ravus’ cries pitching higher and higher with each attempt. He winced away, grit his teeth and seethed. He tried so hard not to cry, but tears stung the corners of his eyes… and he let go of the start of a sob.

 

Ah… but he was so beautiful this way.

 

It spurred Ardyn on.

 

“Come now, darling, no need to cry. You’ll feel so wonderful, trust me…”

 

With one last shunt, the bloated head of Ardyn’s cock pierced its way into Ravus’ virgin hole, tearing him apart as he went. The sensation of hot, wet, thick blood made Ardyn’s cock twitch and he looked down at Ravus’ face, frozen in a silent scream. He shuddered, shocked, and shakily inhaled. What came out moments later was a horrifying noise, a banshee wail of utter defeat as his face crumpled and body slackened. Ravus’ hips twitched and he didn’t notice heat swamping from his cunt, over Ardyn’s prick and down to the floor in a stinking puddle.

 

“Dear, dear. Can’t control yourself, boy? You’ll need to be punished for that~”

 

Ardyn pushed his weight down on Ravus, pushing his dick deeper into the poor youth’s straining snatch, stretching his inner walls as he went, forcing his body open around him. Ravus’ mind was white noise, stripped of all thoughts outside of bellowing for his life until a solid hand clamped down over his mouth and his screams were forced through his nose. Mucus splattered Ardyn’s hand and he merely laughed, as Ravus twisted in an attempt to shake the pressure off of his face.

 

Just when he thought it couldn’t get worse, Ardyn started to fuck him. The drag outwards disturbed sensitive flesh and new wounds and set thick tears welling up in Ravus’ mismatched eyes; they caught his thick, dark eyelashes and matted them together before rolling down his cheeks and into his hair, into his ears, across Ardyn’s hand in wet trails. He sounded like a dying animal as he was re-entered, stretching his bloodied hole out again with a disgusting squelch of fluids, blood and air and Ardyn hilted himself… or at least _tried_ to, but came up against Ravus’ cervix and kept pushing. This new pain was torture and Ravus wished he couldn’t feel anything any more. Above him, Ardyn was trying different angles, probing around to find some free space until finally, he was rewarded for his efforts and forced his cock in until Ravus’ swollen, messy cunt lips kissed his body.

 

“There you go, darling. See? That wasn’t so bad now, was it?”

 

He couldn’t even see Ardyn’s face, so obscured by tears as it was.

 

“This is what you were made for.”

 

The prospect chilled Ravus to the core and he sobbed into his chancellor’s hand as his body rocked back and forth beneath his weight and the agonising rhythm that Ardyn set for them.

 

“It will get better. You just need to… acclimatise. Now, be a good boy and don’t scream _too_ loudly.”

 

 

 

Ardyn’s cock slopped out of his ruined cunt, rendered a swollen, smashed mess. His cum ran pink, mingled with blood and stung on its way out as it dripped down towards Ravus’ asshole; Ardyn wiped it up with his fingers, took his hand off of Ravus’ mouth and forced the runoff onto his tongue, rubbed it around his mouth and into his gums.

 

Ravus let him.

 

He’d left his body, detached himself from his thoughts and feelings and watched Ardyn blearily, eyes hooded and lips glossed with spunk. He was pulled up, redressed, brought to his feet and made to walk although it hurt to do so— he wouldn’t move comfortably for weeks afterwards.

 

Just as he’d been told, though, it got easier each time Ardyn visited him. Eventually, it stopped hurting and even began to feel _good_. Touch-starved and attention-craving, Ravus welcomed him to his bed, kissed back, bit back, spread his legs and begged to be bred.

 

Yet the glamour faded as Lunafreya ailed.

 

The more he saw of her, the more sullied he felt until he sank to his knees before her and sobbed into her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair and whispered sweet comfort to him, yet it merely made him sob harder.

 

 

> _I couldn’t even tell her._
> 
>  
> 
> _I’ve… always been a coward._

 

 

 

“Ravus… whatever it is, I forgive you.”

 

 

 

> _... Kill me._


End file.
